Pinkie Kirby Pie
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Pinkie and her friends are get ready for a big night when a new enemy appears and send monsters to take over Equestria. But they got help from a small ally. A small Star! And Pinkie get even more confusion. She can now copy the monsters abilities! 'Note: I only use ten.'
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie Kirby Pie**

**Phantom Fan 21:**Well after waiting for the poll to end, it finally here. Pinkie Pie's Game crossover. There was only eight votes, 0 for Knight, 2 for NiGHTS and 6 for Kirby. So this is Pinkie Kirby Pie. Now in this, Pinkie get Kirby's powers, not met Kirby himself. Rarity gam crossover will be work on as well. But first Pinkie. And a reminder, this will be more base off the show 'Kirby Right back at ya!' then the games. I can't find a single walkthrough that is full. The only one is 'Kirby Squeak Squad' which I may or may not do after this. Now I have decide to use 10 copy abilities. Each chapter will have just one ability, less I give her more. I have a few abilities in mind, they are Fire, Stone, Sword, Beam, Mirror, Spike, Ninja, Spark, Wheel, and Bomb. Though they may not be that order, expect the first three. You think I should throw in the theme of Kirby Right back at ya!, only change it to were it fits Pinkie? Well here how Pinkie get Kirby's powers and her first ability.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony was busy left and right, getting ready for the big Star Night Fall.

Of course no pony was just a happy as Pinkie Pie. She open the door of Sugar Cube Corner and shouted, "HELLO POVYVILLE!"

Pinkie was really looking forward to the Star Night Fall in a week. It was a good day to plan a party and hung out with her friends. Speaking of which, she was heading out to them right now.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cakes! I'm off to see my friends!" She shouted back inside.

"Ok Pinkie, we'll come and get you if the Cake Twins miss you." Mrs. Cake said back.

Pinkie close the door and hop through Ponyville saying hello to everypony she met. Little then anypony knew, including Pinkie herself, that the Star Night Fall was going to happen right now.

* * *

_Deep in space, a yellow trail speed across. It been on the run for days and was growing weak and tried. It stop as a black mist appear in front of it. The trail fade to a small yellow star. The yellow Star was beat up a little, but still ready itself to fight._

_The Black Mist charge at the Yellow Star, who just moves out of the way and shoots a small but powerful beam. The back mist was hit and a little faze by the hit. The small yellow star look around, It had to get away. It soon spotted a planet not to far away from it. It head there right away with the black mist right behind it. Then a loud blast was heard and the yellow star look back._

_The black mist was stuck behind a force field of some sort. The black mist try again and again to get pass the force field, but was held back. The small yellow star turn back to the planet an look at it for some time. This one remind it of some planets it be to before. Then it lost it flight for a few seconds before recovering._

_It look toward the planet again and head strait for it. It needed to rest and hide until it recovers fully and can take down MNE 2. Little knowing that it will be fighting them sooner then it thought._

* * *

Pinkie was still hopping to the met place to met up with her friends. A few times she stop and smell the flowers. A few of her Pinkie's Sense went off but noting big. Then her tail started twitching.

Pinkie look around, she knew a twitching tail mean something was going to fall. She took cover and waited for whatever it was that was going to fall.

Then, she spot a yellow light in the sky.

"Is that a falling star?", Pinkie ask herself, "Nah! It way to early for the Star Night Fall, but way did my tail twitch like that?"

Pinkie walk out of her cover and watch the yellow star fall. She watch until she saw it disappear behind the trees and heard a loud crash. Now Pinkie all ways love making other ponies happy but when somepony is hurt, she ready to hop in and help.

It didn't take Pinkie long before reaching the crash. A long trail was mark in the ground.

"Wowsers! What a fall! This looks like somepony had a bad flight and crash." Pinkie said looking over the trail as she follow it.

Soon Pinkie reach to the end of the trail and saw a small yellow star, that was barely floating.

"Ah! What a cute little star." Pinkie cooed.

She reach for the star and pick it up. She stared to rock it before it jump out of her hooves. It look around before it fell in pain. Pinkie caught it and saw the beat marks on it.

"Now, who in Equestria would beat up a star?" Pinkie ask. She rock it again before a thought enter her mind.

"I know! I'll take you to my friends, then you can get better and I can throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville!' party for you. It a fun idea!" Pinkie said happily while jumping around.

The Star floated out of Pinkie's hooves and look at her. Pinkie stop jumping and looks back at the star.

The two looks at each other before the Star started to glow and went strait for Pinkie. Pinkie watch as the star went to her neck and place itself there. Then Pinkie felt something else. It felt like the Star was digging into her neck. After that it was gone.

Pinkie bend her head down to her neck and saw the yellow star. It glow for a bit and then fade away.

"What was that all about?", Pinkie ask herself, "Oh well! Might as well tell my friends about what happen."

Pinkie hop away unknowing, two red eyes was watching her from the trees.

* * *

Pinkie hop in play pet park where her friends were waiting.

"About time Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Whatever took you so long darling?" Rarity ask.

"Oh, I was on my way here when my tail started twitching and I spot a fall star, but it was weird, it's to way to early for Star Night Fall, and it crash landed. So I went to check out. There was a long tail like somepony had a bad flight. At the end I fond a star that was beat up a little. I started to rock it when it jump out of my hooves and look around before falling. After saying that I was going to bring to you girls and throw it a party, it jump out of my hooves again and enter my neck. It stay there for a bit then fade away." Pinkie said in one breath.

"Um...What?" Rainbow ask confuse.

"She fond a hurt falling star and it enter her neck." Spike said, know that Pinkie words can get confusing at times like Twilight's.

"A hurt falling star? Is it ok?" Fluttershy ask.

"Hold on, how can a star be hurt anyway?" Twilight spoke up.

"I don't know. I'm wondering the same thing myself." Pinkie answer.

"Well, while it is strange to see a hurt falling star, we need to get ready for the Star Night Fall." Apple Jack said.

The rest nods and starts getting to work.

The day drag on and Pinkie just couldn't get the hurt falling star out of her mind. She was always happy, but anypony or thing that was hurt, always made her a little sad. Still she had to be happy. Her party for Star Night Fall was going to be so big that she surprise everypony, even herself.

Pinkie laugh at that the thought. She never surprise herself before. Still it didn't hurt to try.

"All right girls, let take a little break." Twilight said and all of them sat down.

"Wow! Never be this busy unlike with the time we had to get water to Cloudsdale." Rainbow said.

"Well, we got most of this done, hope everypony likes it." Fluttershy said.

"Of course they'll like it!", Pinkie said, "After all we made all this for them."

"Thanks for letting me help out." Spike said.

"No problem, you were a big help today." Twilight said to the dragon.

"Well what now?" Rarity ask.

"How about some apple juice?" Apple Jack said as she brought six juice crates to them.

"Thanks Apple Jack." Rainbow said as she took a slip.

They all were so busy working and resting, that none of them notices that something was watching them.

Twilight just took another slip when her horn started to glow. Knowing unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason, she let her horn do her magic for her. A shield cover them as a fireball zoom towards them.

Twilight and her friends turn and saw a black dragon with two rows of long blue spikes traveling down it back and tail. The Dragon roar and blew fire again.

Twilight cast a shield spell again but couldn't hold it back. The Mane 6 quickly spread out as Twilight's shield fade away.

Rainbow Dash flew up to the dragon and buck it's nose. The Dragon just smiles and swipe it claw, knocking Rainbow back to the ground.

Apple Jack ran up swinging her lasso around and throw it to grab it back claw on it foot. The she ran round the two feet and tried them up. The Dragon fell and almost landed on Fluttershy, who quickly move out of the way.

The Dragon lay still and they all walk up to it carefully. Just as they got close, the Dragon eyes shoot open and surround them in flames.

"Come on Fluttershy, let's fly everypony out of here." Rainbow said to her friend.

"O..Ok." Fluttershy said meekly.

Before they can, the dragon blew more fames and they build higher.

"We need to get out of here! Twilight can you get us out?!" Rarity shouted.

"It too hot for me to cast a spell, there some thing different about this dragon." Twilight said trying to cast a teleport spell.

Pinkie notice that the Dragon was getting ready to throw a fireball a Twilight and ran to her.

"TWILIGHT! WATCH OUT!" Pinkie shouted and push her friend out of the way.

The fireball flew though the air and Pinkie gasp knowing she can't dodge it.

Then something happen, Pinkie _ate _the fireball.

"Ouch! That spicy!" Pinkie said before the star appear on her next and started to glow. Pinkie glow with it and jump in the air.

She flip a few times until a bright light cover her. A jewel appear before a crown that was on Pinkie's head. Her Fur coat and tail had turn red and when the jewel crown went on her head, her mane turn into flames. Pinkie was now Fire Pinkie.

Pinkie landed on her back hooves and look over herself. She was surprise that her fur coat was red and her mane was now flames. She look back at the Dragon who was also surprise at Pinkie transform.

"How in the Princess name did Pinkie do that?!" Twilight ask out loud. The rest didn't answer. Then again they never really understood Pinkie Pie.

The Dragon snap out of it shock and threw another fireball at Pinkie.

Pinkie roll out of the way and threw a fireball _right back at it!_

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA!" Her friends shouted.

Pinkie fireball hit the and it roar and blew fire at it. Pinkie took a deep breath and threw some back.

The two flames hit each other and they push each other. Pinkie kept going. She was having fun with this new ability and she was trying to keep her friends safe.

Finally Pinkie's flames over power the Dragon's and blew the Dragon in the air and knock it away.

Pinkie stop and watch as it flew through the air.

"Well, that one way of teaching a to fly." Pinkie laugh.

Then she glow again and turn back to normal. She turn to her friends and they saw the star on Pinkie neck.

It glow for a bit and fade away.

"Was that the star you told us about?" Rarity ask.

Pinkie look at her neck but the star was all gone. Knowing her friends seen it, she answer, "Yes sire pie. That was he star I told you about. And did you see what I did?! My mane was on fire and _blew _fire form my mouth just like a dragon!"

"Yes we saw Pinkie, but how is it possible you can do that?" Twilight ask.

"I don't know, maybe the star did it?" Pinkie guess.

"Well whatever the star did to you, it work. It blew that dragon away." Rainbow said.

"But why did it attack us?" Fluttershy ask.

"Hm, I may not know a lot about my own kind, but I do know tat the dragon was after somepony or something." Spike spoke up.

"We can worry about that later.", Rarity said, "because now we have to start all over again!"

She was right. All their hard work was ruined. Tables were tear up and burn, balloons were bust and the food was now ashes.

"Well, we might as well get back to work." Twilight said.

"I'll go get more food from Sugar Cube Corner." Pinkie said.

"I'll help you out." Fluttershy said knowing that she has to help explain to the Cakes of what happen to the food they had before.

* * *

Far away from Ponyville, the black dragon land and turn back into it real form, the black mist. By taking on another shape, it was able to reach the planet and started looking for the star. It fond it, but was surprise that I fond a host to hide in.

Plus this land look too peaceful. Maybe it can spread some monsters and force the yellow star out of hiding. But first it needed a pawn of it own to use. It took form of a black pony with a blue mane and tail, with no cutie mark and walk to places unknown.

* * *

In a different part of Ponyville, a blue cape pony with a grey strait mane and tail, with a mask cover it face.

It watch as Pinkie and Fluttershy exit Sugar Cub Corner with more food.

"You got one too huh, Pinkamena Diane Pie?" it said show it voice was female.

"You must learn to use it, to stop a dangerous new foe." She said again and walk away.

* * *

That the first chapter. I hope I can get better though this story. Up next Pinkie met the strange mask pony and learns how it inhale attacks to copy the monsters abilities. Now remember, Pinkie has Kirby's powers, she won't met Kirby at all. The next copy ability is Stone. Also, Can some one draw Pinkie with the Kirby abilities I have for her. I would do it myself, but I can't draw. I use to trace, but that skill is gone now. Thanks and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie Kirby Pie**

**Phantom Fan 21:**Here chapter 2. Stone Pinkie is in this one. Now as I said in the last chapter, Pinkie will learn how to inhale monsters attacks and gain their powers. Also the one that going to play King DeDeDe, will be showed in the next chapter. And I may go head and throw in the 'Kirby right back at ya!' theme, but I may save that for the fourth chapter. And I let you all know something right now, the Mask Pony is somepony from Pinkie's past. Who is it? Well that would be showed until much later in the story.

* * *

The Mane 6 finally refinish their hard work again. They sat down and look over it.

"Hope we don't get any more dragons." Fluttershy said.

"We hear ya, Sugar Cube." Apple Jack agree.

"I still don't get how Pinkie ate fire and then use it like her own." Twilight said.

Because of the Dragon that attack them, their work had to be redone and discover that Pinkie can turn into a new type of pony. They knew Pinkie told them about the star she fond but, still made no sense.

"Well, At lease Pinkie got rid of the Dragon so it won't mess up our work again." Spike said.

"Still how did she do that?" Rainbow ask.

"Because of the star power she fond." A voice answer her.

All six jump up and look around.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." the voice said again,

"Where and who are you?" Twilight ask.

"Where? I'm in the tree above you." The voice said.

The Mane 6 look up and saw a blue cloak pony with a strait grey mane and tail. It was facing away from them.

"As for who, my name is not important, but you can call me, Mask Knight." it said again.

"Mask Knight?" Fluttershy ask. Then it turn to show it mask that cover it face. Then Mask Knight drop down.

"Pinkie can use monsters attack as her own by inhaling their attack." Mask Knight explain.

"How can she do that?" Rainbow ask with a rise eyebrow.

"She must learn how to, and she can, like I said before, it because of star power she fond." Mask Knight answer.

"Really? Yay!", Pinkie cheer before stopping, "Um, how do you know about the star I fond?"

"I know a lot of things Pinkamena Diane Pie." Mask Knight said.

Pinkie gasp. There were only a few ponies besides her family and friends who knows her full name. How did this one know?

"Yes, I know you full name, Pinkie. I also know that you use to live on a rock farm before coming to Ponyville and living with the Cakes." Mask Knight said again.

"How much do you know about Pinkie?" Twilight ask.

"Maybe everything or maybe noting at all." Mask Knight answer.

"What? That confusing." Rainbow said.

"Just be aware that more monsters is comings and Pinkie is the only one to stop them." Mask Knight said and walk away.

"Wait! Why are you telling us this?" Twilight ask again.

Mask Knight stop and said, "Because me and Pinkie are the last Star Warriors."

All six were confuse and Mask Knight walk away again.

"Do you think what she said is true?" Rarity ask.

"The only way we will know is if we can get Pinkie to learn how to inhale things that are not food." Twilight answer.

* * *

High above Ponyville, the black and blue pony stood over the small town.

"This is a good place to start sending monsters." it said and pull out a small white cube and set it on the ground.

"Now arise Rock Crush! Arise and crush all that stands in your way!" It said and the cube grew five times it sizes and arms and legs appear.

"Whiling you are crushing things, be on the look out for a pink pony that has a star on her neck. If you find her, crush her as well." It laugh as Rock Crush jump away.

* * *

Pinkie was trying to inhale anything that was in her sight, but could only inhale normally.

"This is taking way to long!" Rainbow said.

"I know, but I don't know if Pinkie can't inhale no more then air." Twilight said, feeling doubtful.

Pinkie stop and turn to her friends.

"Hey! Cheer up, we can do this! Even if a monster show we will stop it right?" Pinkie said happily.

"Um, I don't know if we can." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Well until we fond out if the Mask Pony is right, we might as well prepare ourselves." Apple Jack said.

Pinkie started to inhale again but still couldn't get pass her normal inhale.

"Pinkie stop! Let's take a break, I don't think you can do it." Rainbow said trying of seeing Pinkie just inhale air.

Pinkie stop and then said, "Did anypony feel that?"

"Feel what, Darling?" Rarity ask.

Then they felt it, the ground shook. Everypony look around before feeling the ground shake again.

"What is that?" Twilight ask.

Her question was soon answer as a giant rock cube landed next to them.

Fluttershy shriek and flew into a tree to hide. The rest stood their ground ready to fight.

Rock Crush look at the five ponies until it spot Pinkie. There was no star on her neck, but it knew this was the one it was looking for.

Rock Crush jump in the air and try to land on Pinkie.

"PINKIE! MOVE!" Rainbow shouted and push her out of the way.

Rock Crush smash the ground just missing Rainbow Dash as she push Pinkie out of the way.

The others quickly attack. Twilight hold it still with her magic as Apple Jack ran up and buck it as hard as she could, only for here to jump back in pain. Rarity try to use her own magic to attack but she had trouble casting spells, she only use her horn to find gems, not attack, still she had a few spells incase she was attack. Rainbow flew around try to make it dizzy but, with a clap and a stomp all four was knock away.

Pinkie was shock to see her friends get knock away and it pick Fluttershy out of the tree she was peeking out of.

_'Come on Pinkie Pie, try to inhale. Stand on yours back hoofs.'_ a voice said inside her head.

Pinkie stood on her back hoofs and puff herself up. She ran in place and jump forward and inhale.

This time Pinkie began shuck a lot of air and all things started to going in her mouth.

Rock Crush felt the wind pass it and felt itself get pull in. It turn t see Pinkie was the one doing it.

The star appear on her neck as Rock Crush broke into four small parts. One part got inhale and Pinkie jump in the air.

Then a grow appear above Pinkie. A hat appear that was blue with yellow outlines and had two shades. Also had a pink part of Pinkie's mane sticking out of it. Pinkie jump in it now with grey a grey fur coat and tail. The hat cover her mane fully. Pinkie has now became Stone Pinkie.

The three smaller Rock Crush's jump back up and try to stomp Pinkie.

But Pinkie jump in the air and turn into a giant stone of herself. Se drop down an knock all the Rock Crush's away.

Fluttershy pick herself and look in surprise that Pinkie has copy the monster attack. And watch as Pinkie stood still as the Rock Crush's try to stomp her but boucle off her. Then they try jump on her together, but Pinkie jump in the air and drop back down crushing them inside.

Fluttershy sign in relief. She was glad it over. But the parts begin reform back together and back into it full form.

Stone Pinkie begin to walk away and Rock Crush follow her. Fluttershy follow them a well.

She soon saw Pinkie heading to a cliff and Rock Crush now trying to stomp her again. But Pinkie was still in her Stone form and only felt herself get push into the ground.

The cliff started to break under both of their weights and soon Pinkie and Roc Crush feel into the sea below.

"PINKIE!" Fluttershy shouted as her friend fell to the sea. A loud splash was heard and Fluttershy sat down tears leaving her eyes.

Her friends soon reach her after recovering from the attack.

"Fluttershy? Where Pinkie?" Twilight ask.

"And where that rock cube thing go?" Rainbow added.

"They...they went over the cliff and into the sea." Fluttershy said in the edge of crying.

* * *

Underwater both Pinkie and Rock Crush sink towards the bottom.

But Pinkie was able to get out of her stone form and started swimming back to the surface.

A fish hit her and she spit out a piece of Rock Crush, turning her back to normal as both small Rock Crush and it giant part sink to the bottom which it was never heard of again.

* * *

The ret of the Mane 6 sat at the cliff look over were Pinkie fell into.

Fluttershy was trying very hard not to cry and the others just stood there. Then Rarity spotted something.

"Hey, what's that" She ask and the look as well. Soon bubbles appear an Pinkie pop her head out of the water.

"PINKIE PIE!" Her friends shouted.

Pinkie have her hoof to her friends and swam to land. It was hard without her floaters but still made it.

Once her friends where there, Rarity gave Pinkie a towel and Fluttershy jump on her glad to see her all right.

"Pinkie, you did it! You inhale an attack!" Rainbow said.

"Yes, how did you do it?" Twilight ask.

"Well, When I saw Fluttershy was in trouble, I heard a voice told me to stand on by back hooves. Then I puff myself up, ran in place and jump forward an started to inhale. Before I knew it, my fur coat and tail was grey an I was were a hat." Pinkie explain.

"We thought we lose you after I saw you and that rock monster fell into the sea." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I did find out that I can switch between the two forms and swim back to the surface. Lost the power on my way up." Pinkie said.

"Well, we glad you are ok." Apple Jack said smiling.

* * *

High above them, on the cliff, stood the black and blue pony.

"Well, I guess I should be more careful.", It said, "That monster cost a lot of power. I need to find someone to trick, or should I say somepony."

It look at Pinkie Pie again before walking off looking for the fool that will help it.

* * *

At another part of the sea, Mask Knight watch as Pinkie lean the rock cube monster the cliff and made it fall into the water.

"Well done Pinkie. But the fight has just only began." She said before walking away.

* * *

That it Stone Pinkie. Up next is my favorite ability, Sword. Now it feels like I rush in this chapter. So I anyone think I did, let me know and I'll try to rewrite it. Also if you been reading Super Apple Sisters, I will get the next chapter done, I just don't like how the beginning was started. So that one will take a while. And after Sword will be Beam. I'll tell you more as I continue. Thanks.


End file.
